pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Overkill Syndicate .42 "Tempest"
The "Tempest" submachine gun is current an on going project by Overkill Syndicate with the aim to offer a simple, compact yet efficient automatic weapon platform for the US military and special forces alike. Features The "Tempest" '''bares a striking resemblance to the '''Vector submachine gun by Kriss '''as it was mainly based on the latter along with other popular guns like the '''Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun and the G36 '''assault rifle. The weapon is supports a fully ambidextrous design with all components accessible from both sides. However, the most valuable asset of this design lies within its simplicity even the C.E.O of '''Overkill Syndicate once joked: "It is so simple that an idiot would know how use it". Like many modern weapons, the "Tempest" '''also features a bolt release lever similar to the '''G36 assault rifle which is located right above the trigger unit. However, the lever can only be visible when the weapon is empty. This maybe considered a deal breaker to certain users but in the majority, it was very well received. The''' "Tempest" also features an independent safety lever, this gives the user a better reaction according to the current situations. Overall, the '"Tempest" '''has proven and still proving itself to be a formidable submachine gun in most combat scenarios. The weapon will be released in mid 2018 along with the approval of the US military. '.42 MCHC (Medium Caliber Handgun Cartridge) The .42 is an improvement upon the inferior 9 x 19mm Parabellum, packing inside a much more powerful powder load to to increase stopping power but not too much to significantly increase the recoil of the weapon. Compare to the .45 ACP, the .42 'offers the almost same amount of stopping power but with higher velocity and less recoil. Not only that, the '.42 '''is still small enough to be put into double-stacked magazine without being too bulky to obstructive. The cartridge is currently under development for submachine guns and carbines alike. '''Variants For an unofficially released weapon, the "Tempest" '''is a extremely popular among fire testers mostly due to its ergonomics and simplicity. This had sparked '''Overkill Syndicate to manufacture more than just one variant of the gun to further boost its reputation and overall reception. PDW (Personal Defense Weapon) This version of the "Tempest" 'is actually not a new design but in fact, the first design of the gun to ever came out of the blueprint. As time goes by, this was eventually replaced by the new and improved version of the gun. However, instead of discarding the old design, '''Overkill Syndicate '''managed to refine it and release more compact version of the '"Tempest" with a possibility of duel wielding. Carbine/Extended Arguably the most peculiar looking variant of the "Tempest". This design features an elongated front end along with revamped SOCOM stock, making the gun essentially a carbine instead of a submachine gun. Despite its odd look, this version is probably the most favored other than the original due to its substantial boost in performance. FN Herstal "commission" Little is known about the variant of the gun but it is assumed that FN Herstal '''themselves ordered this design to be made specifically for them due to a massive '''5.7 x 28 mm '''shipment sent to '''Overkill Syndicate leaked out by an unknown source. While not really different to the Carbine '''version in terms of appearance apart from the magazine which is presumed to be loaded with '''5.7 mm, this version in particular is gas-operated instead of blowback like the original along with a slightly modified receiver. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Sub-Machine-Guns Category:Personal Defence Weapons